Aftermath
by frostlight
Summary: It's after the war, what are the characters thinking about?One shot. COMPLETED.


**I do not own Gundam Seed.**

Hey people, this is my first fiction about Gundam Seed. It's a one - shot so guys if you read it please please please do review. I appreciate it a lot! Thanks.

**AFTERMATH**

By : Frost2light

Coordinators are man made. Their genes were engineered to give them the best of everything, knowledge, sports even their immune system are made to be stronger than the original humans. Soon, the naturals began to become jealous of the coordinators. The jealousy then turned into hatred of the things that only the best of the scientists could understand. In no time at all, the killings began. The Coordinators were made to flee from their homes, their job, their loved ones. It was only logical when they retaliated. The world was then split into half. The Naturals and the Coordinators. The fight between them escalated into an all out war. Many people were sacrificed. Somebody's brother, sister, mother, and especially the innocent children. Their bodies and belongings float desolately in space, waiting and calling for their loved ones to reunite.

After the war….

Athrun looked down from the aprtment he was currently staying with Cagalli. A light breeze was blowing and his purple hair floated about his head. Cagalli noticed his sad expression and understood his need to be alone. The green eyes that she loved so much had never fully recovered it's old sparkle. He was merely existing at this period of time. Cagalli put down the cup she was holding and walked over towards him.

" It's beautiful isn't it?" Cagalli breathed in the fresh breeze. Although it was artificial weather as the war had destroyed practically everything, she was still grateful that the day of peace had really come. Her father would be proud of the things that they had achieved. His ideals were now the law and the Naturals and the Coordinators coexisted in grudging peace. Both sides were still hurting from the losses that the war had brought unto them and it was not surprising that half the land had been for graveyards.

" Yes it is." Athrun turned to look at her. His eyes filled with tenderness and love. The sight itself of them was beautiful and Cagalli could feel the rage building up inside her when she thought about how the elders were exploiting their nation's young kids to do their dirty jobs and never realising till this day how much the war had scarred everyone.

" Everything's all right now Athrun. We prevailed and peace is achieved. That's what important right now." Cagalli touched his face softly, her amber gold eyes glinted in the sun. She is her father's daughter. The lion's cub has grown into a beautiful lioness that commands respect.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A solitude figure stood by a tombstone and in her hands she held a single red rose. Tears were pouring down her face. The images and the last words of Major Muu Ruu Fraga rang in her head.

" Baka! Why did you not find another way? Why had you to be the one who died!" The Captain whispered to the tombstone with his face forever immortalised in that trademark cheeky smile of his. But a photo does not capture the real person behind the smile, nor does it ease the pain of the person left behind. It was just another cruel constant reminder of what was lost and could never ever be regained.

" Why hadn't there be others to protect the people who protect the human race? Where on earth was God when they needed Him? Is there even a God? Those lives were lost so unnecessary. A person's future erased because of man's greed and his need to win no matter the cost. There are times when even the wisest do not understand a man's heart. In war it is the philosophy of to kill than to be killed. It is so unfair! Man are born to live not to die. Why weren't they given a chance to live?Why weren't you given a chance to finally taste the peace that we fought so hard to get!"The Captain pounded the tombstone and tears started down her cheeks. Her questions were left unanswered and she was accompanied only by the soft drizzle from the sky, mingling with her tears and caressing her face with upmost gentleness as if to comfort and to wash away the pain.

" Major.." She whispered, closing her eyes, a small smile on her face. He was still watching over her after all.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

" You bastard. Come back in here!" Miri shouted in frustrated annoynance at the blonde haired guy who ran as fast as he could to hide behind the sofa.

" No! I escaped the war in one piece yet now…shit!" Deakka scrambled away from the sofa when he saw Miri coming. " I'm sorry okay? I did not purposely want to open the bathroom door. But you do have a nice bo… oof!" A pink pillow came flying through the air and landed right smack on his head.

" Shut up and kiss me." Miri yanked Deakka down and he found out too late that she was wearing nothing at all.

" Shit."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

" Why are we here?" Kira asked the pink haired girl in front of him. Racus turned her head and smiled sweetly at him.

" Are you still asking yourself that question? Have you not found the answer yet?" Racus looked at him queerly." Why are you torturing yourself over what he said? You did not choose the way that you were born. I know if we would be able to choose, many of us would not have suffered unnecessarily. Children born into families that do not love them, children born in the middle of the war, children who never had the chance to taste freedom."

" I understand." Kira smiled at her.

" You are who you are. No one can ever change that.Remember." Kira smiled gratefully in return to that response and laced his fingers with hers. He looked up at the clear blue sky and was finally able to relax. They were finally free.


End file.
